<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кумир by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794837">Кумир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем скоро Ойкава уйдет дальше, а они пока останутся. Они просто хотят побыть с ним подольше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кумир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ойкава замирает от неожиданности, когда Киндаичи прижимается к нему сзади, обхватывая руками. </p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Сегодня Ойкава остается в зале последним — как и вчера, и на прошлой неделе, постоянно. Задерживается допоздна, отрабатывая точность пассов, подачи — в том числе ту, самую красивую. Обычно с ним остается Ивайзуми, но сегодня он ушел раньше.</p><p>— Ничего, — отвечает Куними, прижимаясь сбоку. </p><p>Ойкава удивленно моргает. Он все еще не понимает. Кагеяма стоит перед ним и хорошо видит, как меняется выражение его лица.</p><p>— Я все равно не буду учить тебя подаче! — заявляет Ойкава. Он смотрит почти обвиняюще, словно это Кагеяма все придумал.</p><p>Кагеяма тоже остается часто: ходит за Ойкавой, надеется, что тот его научит — рано или поздно он ведь может согласиться, поэтому сразу сдаваться не стоит. А пока этот момент не наступил, наблюдает за ним и учится сам. </p><p>Куними и Киндаичи никогда не задерживаются дольше необходимого. Киндаичи, может, и задержался бы, но Куними точно не захочет, а живут они рядом, так что и Киндаичи уходит вместе с ним сразу после окончания тренировки. Но сегодня у Кагеямы нет в руках мяча, а Куними с Киндаичи все-таки остаются — потому что договорились подойти втроем и хотят этого вместе. Потому что сегодня Ойкава здесь, а Ивайзуми нет, и, может, если спросить Ойкаву не о подаче — он согласится?</p><p>— Не надо, — Кагеяма качает головой. Подача очень важна, но ей можно научиться и самому. Важнее то, что совсем скоро Ойкава уйдет дальше, а они пока останутся, а Ойкаву заменить не получится никем. Ойкава лучший. — Вы нам нравитесь. Мы просто хотим побыть с вами подольше.</p><p>Кагеяма делает шаг вперед, прижимается к Ойкаве. Его тело еще не остыло после тренировки — горячее, сильное, к нему приятно прикасаться. Кагеяма трется носом о футболку, вдыхает почти выветрившийся запах стирального порошка и гораздо более отчетливый — пота. Запах Ойкавы.</p><p>Ойкава не сопротивляется: скорее всего, просто не совсем понимает, чего они добиваются. Это и правда сложно понять, они сами не до конца знают. Ойкава выше их, старше и сильнее, но их трое и они действуют сообща — мягкая, настойчивая сила. Осторожно и бережно они утягивают Ойкаву вниз, на пол, окружают, не отрываясь от него ни на секунду. Когда Кагеяма просовывает руки под его футболку, Ойкава словно выходит из оцепенения, пытается подняться, но Куними с Киндаичи держат крепко.</p><p>— Не уходите, не надо.</p><p>— Что вы делаете? — Ойкава дергается, мышцы пресса под руками сокращаются. Ощущение интересное, и Кагеяма ведет руками выше, осторожно трогая напряженное тело, словно успокаивая, уговаривая прикосновениями так же, как Куними — словами. </p><p>— Хотим сделать вам приятно.</p><p>— Но я этого не хочу!</p><p>— Вы захотите. Вам понравится. — Киндаичи кивает, подтверждая слова Куними, и кладет руку на грудь Ойкавы поверх футболки, почти задевая спрятанную под тонкой тканью ладонь Кагеямы.</p><p>Наверное, Ойкава бы еще мог их оттолкнуть, но он явно до сих пор не верит в то, что это происходит на самом деле, а потому не хочет быть с ними грубым. Он сопротивляется не в полную силу — а сопротивляться только отчасти нельзя, это ничего не даст. Они слишком долго ждали и хотели, чтобы так просто отказаться от него теперь. </p><p>— Расслабьтесь, мы не сделаем вам ничего плохого, — шепчет Куними возле самого уха Ойкавы, прижимается еще плотнее. Его голос звучит мягко, убаюкивает и гипнотизирует — Куними умеет уговаривать, и это была его идея. Киндаичи тянет Ойкаву назад, укладывая головой к себе на колени, и опускает ладони ему на плечи, удерживает — и тот почему-то подчиняется, хоть и продолжает напрягаться и вздрагивать. Возможно, дело действительно в голосе Куними.</p><p>Кагеяма сдвигает футболку Ойкавы вверх, почти до самой шеи, изучает сильное, красивое тело теперь не только руками, но и глазами. Он наклоняется ниже и касается гладкой кожи языком, пробует ее на вкус, чувствует, как сильно колотится где-то в глубине сердце. Потом слегка сжимает соски между пальцами, и Ойкава шумно выдыхает. Кагеяма поднимает голову и смотрит в его широко распахнутые глаза: зрачки такие большие, что они кажутся черными, взгляд потрясенный, испуганный. </p><p>— Вы ведь скоро уйдете. Мы будем скучать, — тихо говорит Киндаичи.</p><p>— Мы хотим вас запомнить. Запомнить всего, — добавляет Куними.</p><p>— Мы хотим, чтобы вам было хорошо, — повторяет Кагеяма. </p><p>Кагеяма убирает руки с груди Ойкавы, подцепляет пальцами резинку его шорт и стаскивает их вниз вместе с трусами — достаточно быстро, чтобы тот не успел его остановить.</p><p>— Что ты творишь? — Ойкава упирается пятками в пол, не давая снять одежду полностью. Плечи все так же придерживают Куними с Киндаичи, но ноги у него свободны. Он легко смог бы отпихнуть Кагеяму, но, похоже, слишком привык думать о них как о кохаях, чувствовать за них ответственность, и не собирается отбиваться от них силой. Это хорошо — они тоже не хотят причинять ему вред, совсем наоборот.</p><p>— Они будут мешать. — Кагеяма осторожно выпутывает одну ногу из штанины, не снимая кроссовки — этого вполне достаточно, — втискивается между ног Ойкавы, устраиваясь совсем близко.</p><p>Ойкава со слабым возгласом пытается отползти, но только вжимается в сидящего позади него Киндаичи, и тот ласково поглаживает его плечи, не пуская дальше.</p><p>Кагеяма внимательно разглядывает Ойкаву — настолько открытым он его не видел даже в раздевалке. Но он совсем не возбужден. Может, еще рано, или они до сих пор что-то делали не так? Кагеяма кладет ладонь на мягкий член Ойкавы, поглаживает и ощупывает, словно пытается настроить сложный механизм, ищет, как надо сделать, чтобы он заработал. Ойкава судорожно давится воздухом, пытается сдвинуть ноги — скорее всего, непроизвольно, потому что иначе бы сразу понял, что у него не получится, пока там сидит Кагеяма. Его голые колени сжимают бока, и Кагеяма чувствует, как по телу пробегает приятная дрожь, становится жарче. </p><p>Он ненадолго отпускает член, сдвигает ладони на бедра и слегка надавливает, заставляя снова раскрыться. </p><p>— Все будет хорошо, не бойтесь, — уговаривает он. </p><p>Киндаичи касается кисти Ойкавы, то ли лаская, то ли удерживая. Куними, как раньше Кагеяма, водит пальцами по его груди, иногда дотрагивается до сосков, несильно сжимает, и тогда Ойкава всхлипывает и зажмуривается. Теперь он совсем перестает сопротивляться, хотя так и не расслабляется полностью. Все-таки позволяет им доставить ему удовольствие? Или понял, что они его не отпустят, и сдался? Лучше бы, конечно, первое. </p><p>Бедра под ладонями подрагивают, и Кагеяма на всякий случай продолжает их придерживать, когда наклоняется и берет член в рот. Ойкава пытается закричать, но звук заглушается, когда его целуют — Киндаичи, Кагеяме даже не надо смотреть вверх, чтобы проверить, потому что Куними продолжает негромко безостановочно шептать:</p><p>— Не надо кричать, все хорошо. — Кагеяма непроизвольно ловит ритм его слов, вылизывая и посасывая начинающую твердеть плоть. Здесь запах Ойкавы гораздо сильнее, и Кагеяма жадно дышит им, запоминает. — Все уже ушли, никто не услышит, но все равно — не надо. </p><p>Губами и языком получается гораздо лучше, чем руками. Член становится больше, перестает помещаться во рту, и приходится каждый раз насаживаться сильнее, впуская его в горло. Судя по слабым тихим стонам, Киндаичи уже не целует Ойкаву. Краем глаза Кагеяма замечает на колене Ойкавы его руку — трогает осторожно, как будто опасается спугнуть, но удержать сможет. И Кагеяма ведет освободившейся ладонью вниз, обводит мошонку, ощущая в горсти ее теплый вес, и дальше. Не глядя, нашаривает отверстие. Хочется посмотреть, но тогда пришлось бы выпустить изо рта член, а Кагеяма не хочет останавливаться, не теперь, когда он чувствует результат своих усилий. Он обводит плотное кольцо мышц снаружи и начинает медленно погружать палец внутрь. </p><p>Ойкава дергается всем телом, выгибается, снова пытается свести ноги, но Куними и Киндаичи придерживают его колени, не давая закрыться. Палец идет туго, Ойкава слишком зажимается, не пускает, — и Кагеяма кладет вторую ладонь ему на живот, отводя колено локтем, гладит успокаивающе и берет член глубже, одновременно проталкивая палец на всю длину, растягивая и раздвигая скользкие стенки. Ойкава приглушенно воет в поцелуй — похоже, теперь его крик забирает Куними, а Киндаичи просит расслабиться, обещает, что будет хорошо. Его голос не настолько текучий, как у Куними, но тоже действует.</p><p>Палец уже входит легче, и Кагеяма поглаживает стенки, ощупывает, осторожно нажимает, изучает Ойкаву и с этой стороны. Внутри него горячо и тесно. Хочется засунуть второй палец, но тогда, наверное, будет неприятно, а они обещали, что ему понравится. И Кагеяма продолжает двигать одним, потом находит уплотнение, нажимает на него — и Ойкава стонет немного иначе, хотя не менее громко. Челюсть уже давно устала, но Кагеяма продолжает сосать, впуская глубоко в горло, давит при каждом движении на простату, впитывая стоны и дрожь Ойкавы. Уже совсем скоро. </p><p>Кончает Ойкава почти беззвучно — даже странно, до этого он был шумным. Это тоже надо запомнить. Кагеяма сглатывает всю сперму — она горькая, неприятная, но она тоже часть Ойкавы, и поэтому Кагеяма не хочет потерять ни капли и даже после, когда все заканчивается, вылизывает снова опавший член. И только потом смотрит на Ойкаву. </p><p>Тот кусает припухшие от поцелуев губы, лицо раскраснелось, волосы потемнели от пота, а из-под закрытых век по щекам текут слезы, словно ему больно. Почему? Ему не может быть больно, они же все делали осторожно. И ведь он кончил. Ему должно быть хорошо. </p><p>Кагеяма смотрит на Куними и Киндаичи. Они, похоже, тоже не понимают, но кивают ему, и Кагеяма немного отстраняется, натягивает обратно шорты с трусами. Ойкава лежит неподвижно и безучастно, словно ему все равно, только продолжает плакать. Кагеяма поправляет на нем футболку, наклоняется и легко целует в губы.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Ойкава только тихо всхлипывает в ответ. Он отворачивается, едва Киндаичи отпускает его, словно не хочет на них смотреть. Не поднимаясь с пола, притягивает ноги к животу и обхватывает себя руками. </p><p>— Ойкава-сан, с вами все в порядке?</p><p>— Да, — голос глухой и равнодушный. — Просто уходите.</p><p>Какое-то время они стоят рядом, не зная, что сказать. Потом Куними жестом показывает им, что надо уйти, раз Ойкава так хочет. Они собираются, но все-таки задерживаются снаружи, спрятавшись за невысокими кустами, чтобы убедиться. Они дожидаются, пока Ойкава выходит из зала и скрывается в раздевалке, а потом, уже переодевшись, спускается по лестнице и закрывает двери. В свете фонаря его лицо кажется слишком бледным. Ойкава уходит, а Кагеяма по-прежнему не понимает — что они сделали не так? </p><p>Ойкава собирается в Сейджо, то, что их с Ивайзуми уже пригласили по стипендии, знает вся команда. Они втроем тоже собираются в Сейджо — это еще нескоро и никто об этом пока не знает. К тому времени они успеют разобраться, что сделали неправильно. Кагеяма уверен: в следующий раз Ойкаве обязательно понравится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>